The One
by Ishbacko
Summary: will Hiato find his true love, or will she reject him? rated t for now, but we'll see.
1. Will i ever find her?

The one.

Chapter one: I need to find out.

"_I wonder if I can find her, or even if she still loves me?" _

Hiato wondered this the whole time he was searching for her, trying to find out who she is, or where she is.

"Maybe if I go to the village she said she lived in, i'll find a clue as to where she is? Ohh, if only I could remember the name. Ohh wait, she said something like, kamimi, kimami, no kamiki."

he left his house in the frigid mountains to go have a look.

he then arrived in her village and started asking around, but nobody knew what he was talking about.

"_hmm, maybe if I have a look around i'll find something." _

he walked up the hill leading to the guardian tree and crossed underneath the stone structure, he was then greeted by a floating woman.

"who are you?" he asked.

"my name is sakuya, i'm the guardian of kamiki village, what business do you have here?" she asked.

"i'm trying to find someone, can you help me?" he asked.

" yes, i'll help you, but I need more details."

"hold on, this skin is itching me."

Hiato uttered a word sakuya did'nt catch, and then his body started changing.

"what are you?" she asked.

"one second." his body started growing fur and fangs, claws, etc. at the end of the process, he had the same physical shape as a human, but the appearance of a wolf, not to mention he had a tail, ears, fangs and claws of a wolf.

"(gasp) I know who it is you are searching for. Did she look just like you, except her fur was red and white?"

"how did you know."

"because you're looking for, Amaterasu."

Hiato was struck dumbfounded, _"how can this be? Me, in love with a god."_he couldn't believe his ears.

"did you just say, A-Amaterasu?" he exasperated.

"yes I did."

"(released pent up breath to steady his nerves.) do you have any idea where she is?" he asked.

"Yes, i know where she is"

"can you take me there?" he asked.

"yes"

she motioned with her hands towards Hiato, then a ball of light struck him. The next thing ho knows, he's in a completely different area.

_"where am i?"_

he saw buildings and walked towards them, he then started reading the signs in front of the buildings, he kept reading untill somebody came up to him.

"can i help you?" asked the stranger.

"yes you can, can you tell me where i can find Amaterasu?"

the stranger stood there, eyes growing wide, then pointed to a building at the end of the block.

"thank you." said Hiato, and then continued his way towards her house.

_"i hope she's not mad at me."_

he was in the middle of walking to meet her, when he heard a low noise, he thought it was nothing and kept walking. the next thing he heard is a ferocious snarl and footsteps running at him, then he heard a,"Chibi, wait!" from someone in the small building besides Amaterasu's house.

the owner of the voice was so close, he could feel thier breath, he quickly slowed down time to allow himself to dodge and walk behind them, he then noticed that they looked exactly like Amaterasu.

he continued time, and as they fell he said,"i see you have your mother's attitude."

he heard the door to Amaterasu's house open, and someone say, "what's going on out h- Hiato!"

"hello Amaterasu, it's nice to see you, you have'nt aged a bit since the last time i saw you."

Amaterasu ran towards Hiato, then gave him a big hug, tears welling in her eyes.

"ohh Hiato, i thought you were dead."

"momma, you know this guy?" asked Chibi.

"yes i do, he's a very old friend of mine."

"What's your name little one?"

"my name's Chibi."

"Chibi, may i speak to you, in private? Amaterasu, accompany me."

they walked a ways away, then Hiato heard Chibi ask him a question.

"what did you want to talk to me about Hiato?" asked Chibi.

"Amaterasu, why don't you tell him." said hiato.

"okay Hiato, i will. Chibi, there's something i never told you before. when i defeated orochi the second time, Hiato helped a lot of course, i was at the kamiki festival. i was with Hiato, and he was being a real gentleman to me, he even escorted me around the festival, but when we drank something we thought was water, our minds began to swam, and our feelings poured out. he declared his love for me, and i declared my love for him, then we went somewhere private, and got to know each other, intimatley.

"so that means that you're my..."

"yes Chibi, i am your father."

whew chapter one is complete, that took a little while.

please send me reviews and tell me how i could improve. if that's even possible.


	2. The Past

Hiato, if you would be so kind as to do me the honor of doing the disclaimer?

Hiato: "(sigh) bloodwolf123 does not own anyone except for his OC's, including me. Are you happy now?"

Yes.

Chapter 2: The past

Chibi: "You're my dad?"

Hiato: "Yes Chibi, I am."

Chibi runs up towards Hiato and gives him a huge hug.

Chibi: "Why did you not come sooner?"

Hiato: "Because I had no idea where your mother went to after the festival."

Chibi had a huge, and I mean, HUGE puppy dog look when he turned towards his mother.

Chibi: "Will you tell me how you two met momma?"

Amaterasu: "No, I will only add my input, Hiato can tell the story."

Hiato: "Okay children, Gather round so I can tell you how I fell for Amaterasu."

(line break. Ohh, finally, my hands were getting tired of all this typing on all my stories,)

Hiato: "It was three days before the Kamiki Festival, two days before, Umm."

Amaterasu: "Go ahead Hiato, they're old enough to understand."

Hiato: "Okay, now it was three days until the festival, Two days before mating season, and I was out on my nightly patrol, No, Not that kind of patrol guys. I actually was going to my favorite clearing to look up at the moon, that's when I heard growling. I slowly crept towards the clearing and poked my eyes out of the bushes, That's when I saw three wolves, All male, Trying to win the, "Heart" of the poor wolf, But she rejected All of them and sent them packing. I walked out into the clearing, Cautious of the White Wolf across from me, Sat down on my haunches, and looked up at the moon. Amaterasu and I will be taking turns from here on out, For now."

Amaterasu: "I had heard Something behind me, Slow and cautious, I figured it to be another male wolf, I turned around to see better, I was right. I walked up to him and growled to see if he would go away, He didn't move, Nor did he take his gaze off of the moon. "What are you doing? Get outta here!" I yelled at him. "Hello, Anybody there?" I asked, Waving my tail in front of his face."

Hiato: "Huh, What do you want?" I asked, A bitter tone jumped into my voice."

Amaterasu: "I'd like to know why you are sitting here, Looking at me?" I stated."

Hiato: "I'm not looking, Nor am I staring at you. I'm looking up at the moon, And why the Hell do you care anyway?" I asked in my bitter tone."

Amaterasu: "Ohh, Right, Like you didn't come to gawk at me, Pervert!" I yelled."

Hiato: "Well, I could leave and let that male wolf over in the brambles over there come out and rape you. Is that what you want?" I asked."

Amaterasu: "You are a liar!" I Stated flatly."

Hiato: "Watch." is all I said to her, Then darted into the brambles on the other side of the clearing, And the next thing I saw on her face was shock when I pulled the wolf out of his hiding spot, Then let him go and watched him yelp and run back into the forest."

Amaterasu: "Bu- How did you-" He cut me off with a flick of his tail."

Hiato: "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to looking at the moon." I stated, Then sat down and proceeded to look up at the moon."

Amaterasu: "You really aren't interested in me, Are you?" I asked in a sad voice."

Hiato: "Not really." I stated flatly. That's when the unexpected thing happened, She started to cry, and rant about how mean I was to her and how she hated me. "Ohh, come now, Stop crying, I'm sorry okay? I've been on edge lately, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I said, Then gave her the puppy dog look to make her stop crying."

Amaterasu: "Ohh, you really are sweet underneath this hard exterior. I-" he cut me off with another flick of his tail" "What's wrong?" I asked"

Hiato: "It's one of the female wolves I turned down, she's been stalking me and i- Wait. Can you make it look as if we are madly in love? Please, I'll pay you back." I asked."

Amaterasu: "Umm, Sure, But what am I supposed to do?" I asked."

Hiato: "Sit down beside me, Put your head on my shoulder, Wrap your tail around mine, Then follow my lead." I said."

Amaterasu: "Okay." I said, And did as I was told. He then whispered in my ear to put on a wolfish grin, look at him, And say, "not yet, Later." And I did."

Hiato: "The Female wolf had turned tail and gone back home, I told this to the White Wolf, But she didn't remove herself from my side." "What are you doing?" I asked."

Amaterasu: "I-I think I might have fallen for you." I stated."

Hiato: "The White Wolf whispered in my ear, And I started to blush. "No, I'd rather get to know you first before we do that." I stated shakily."

Amaterasu: "Are you serious, Or are you just saying that?" I asked, He told me he was serious."

Hiato: "We then spent the next three days getting to know a little about each other, Did you know that when Amaterasu was born, She had blonde fur?" I asked the small congregation around me, They shook their heads no. "Anyway, as I was saying. We got to know each other and on the night of the festival, We were sitting where we had met. She asked me, "Now?" I answered, "Yes Ammy, Now." We then went at it like a couple of beasts possessed, But she wasn't possessed by a spirit, If you catch my drift?" I winked at the small crowd.

Amaterasu: "Now Now, Hiato, They don't need all of the details."

Hiato: "And that's how I mated with your mother Chibi, Then I found out that she had dissapeared during the night, And so I spent the next several years looking for her, And here I am" I said.


End file.
